1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a screw-on electrical connector, of a type which is generally made up of a tubular insulating cap closed at one end and open at the other end containing a wire coil or spring and which is adapted to be turned down on the stripped ends of two or more wires.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a screw on connector having diagonally opposed longitudinally extending levers attached to the cap. Integrally formed on one end of each lever is an axially extending inwardly directed foot, the other end of the lever is plain. Each lever is outwardly pivotally connected at its plain end to the cap at or near the open end thereof. The foot of each lever is axially slidably connected to the cap at the closed end thereof.
Recesses or channels keyed to said levers may be provided in said cap, into which channels the respective levers may be pivoted. Or, if there are no channels, the levers may be folded against the body of the cap. Thus, the exterior bulk of the cap will be reduced, and the feet of the levers will comprise additional bulwarks against the stripped ends of the wires poking through the closed end of the cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Splice effectiveness is dependent on the amount of torque applied in turning the connector down on the stripped ends of the wires. The connectors should be as compact as possible because the space available in an outlet box is limited.
Torque requirements are high, for instance, in splicing several No. 12 solid conductors, some manufacturers furnish wrenches to apply more torque. Some connectors have "wings" or "ears" molded into their configurations to supply leverage. Some installers use pliers to increase torque and reduce fatigue. All of these methods have disadvantages. Special purpose wrenches are not always available. Wing or ear projections are space consuming. Pliers require additional labor time. In most cases an electrician will use his fingers to screw down a pigtail connector. The resultant connection is dependent upon his strength and integrity.
Prior art devices include a connector with a heavy skirt at the open end, with integral levers, fins or ears in fixed position on the skirt to provide additional leverage. This type of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,761 to Schinske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,002 to Schinske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,223 to Thorsman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,040 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,038 to Schinske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,553 to Schinske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,851 to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,257 to Chency, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,811 to Scott and U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,574 to Johansson. U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,816 to Waddington, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,979 to Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,251 to Scott, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,005 to Norden show fixed fins or ribs longitudinally extending the length of the cap.
Thus, in this relatively crowded art, wherein fins, ears or levers have been attached to, or formed integrally as part of, the insulating cap, many specialized devices have evolved. However, no one has disclosed the use of levers, fins or ears pivotally connected to an insulating cap and which may be foled into or against the cap. Nor has there been any disclosure as to how one would proceed to accomplish such an objective with the heretofore known devices.